my loving captain
by CrazyAnimeGurl14
Summary: i was hired by shield but was given a boring job. Yet i get to see a certain person who sparks something Captain America X reader [one shot]


Steve Rogers x reader = My Loving Captain

"Why did I agree to do this?" I thought as I continued to clean a room. I was cleaning Stark's room and it was filthy. Booze bottles, condom packets, and many other things especially the laundry. "Ugh! Does he know anything about picking things up?! God I hate rich people." I thought finally leaving Stark's room then going to captain's room. I knocked on the door, waiting to hear a response. He then opened the sliding door.

"Hello Ma'am." Steve stated. I looked him over. He must have been working out because he was wearing a plain white shirt and his sweat pants.

"I'm here for your laundry Mr. Rogers." I stated as I held out an empty hamper.

"Oh one second ma'am" He stated as he took the hamper from my hands and turned and went and brought me back a hamper full of clothes. While he went and grabbed his hamper I saw that his room was the bed was spotless made, his room made me smile. "Here you go ma'am." He stated as he handed me the clothes basket. I took the hamper and handed him a small piece of chocolate.

"Here" I stated as I hadn't it to him.

"What is this for ma'am?" he asked as he took the piece of chocolate from my hand.

"It's for not ever giving me a hard time, like stark does." I stated

"Oh… No problem Ma'am." He stated as he gave me a simple smirk. I gave a smile back and went on my way.

"Well he's pretty cute-what [insert name here] you can't fall for him." I thought as I stepped into Thor's room. Just like Stark's room, it was a wreck. "Great."

It was about an hour later when I got finished with all the avengers' rooms. "Finally." I said as I walked out of Clint's room I walked down the stairs to my room. Once I got there I opened the door and face planted onto my bed. "Ugh." I moaned as I started to relax. My phone started to ring. I picked up my phone and answered it. "Hello?" I said boringly.

"Hello are you the cleaning lady?" I heard stark ask.

"I am." I responded.

"Yeah I needed you to come back and clean again." I heard stark chuckle.

"Mhm. I'll be there soon." I started as I hung up. "God I hate rich people." I thought as I got back up. I went to my door and, he was there. The captain himself. "May I help you Captain Rogers?" I asked.

"hello ma'am." He stated. "Actually you may help." He stated and pulled out his phone. "Can you show me how to what Tony say "text"?" he said. I smirked at him.

"Sure I'll teach you." I stated. "Would you like to come in?' I asked. He nodded his head and I moved aside and let him in.

"So I just type what I want to say then press send?" he asked me.

"Basically." I replied.

"And to respond I press respond and type the message and press send?" he questioned me.

"Yup." I answered him. He grabbed my phone and sent himself a message. He phone vibrated and he looked at his phone oddly.

"Did I just get the message?" he asked me.

"Yup. Now you have my number." I said with a smirk. He gave me a smirk back.

"Thank you…sees yeah."He stated before he left. I shut the door and called tony.

"You knew he was outside my door didn't you?" I questioned him. I heard a chuckle.

"Maybe." Stark chuckled. I rolled my eyes and hung up. I lied back down.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. "Shut it!" I said as I pulled out my small pistol and shot the damn thing. I got up, threw away the one I shot, and pulled out a new one from my trunk.

I was walking down the stairs to go to the mess hall when I walked into a wall. I stepped back and looked up to see I didn't run into a wall I ran into a man. That man was my friend Clint.

"Hey Clint" I stated as I smirked.

"Hey [insert your name here]" he said as he gave me a smile. "Wanna go out for lunch with me and Steve?" he asked.

"Steve?" I asked back looking at Clint.

"Yeah Steve Rogers, yeah know Captain America?" he stated as he looked at me.

"Oh yeah he's the one who's I don't have to ever clean." I stated as I glared at him. He chuckled as we got to Steve's room.

"So your name is [insert name here] right?" Steve asked me.

"Yup. That's me." I stated as I walked between Clint and Steve.

"I'm such a matchmaker." I heard Clint mumble his breath. I smirked hearing his sentence.

We had gotten our food and sat down with the rest of the avengers. I really felt out of place at the table of heroes. Tony Stark looks over at us.

"Clint! Cap sickle! And . . . the maid?" I heard tony say, as my eyebrow twitched with slight anger.

"Her name is [insert name here]" Steve said. I looked up at him and smiled. It's been a while since someone has stood up for me. Steve, Clint and I sat down. I kept getting weird looks from Agent Romanoff or normally known as 'black widow.' I never really looked back at her but I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

"So [insert name here], where are you from?" Steve asked me.

"I'm from Brooklyn." I stated as I took a bite of salad.

"Same here. What was the Address?" Steve questions me.

"221 Brooklyn road." I stated with a mouth full of salad.

"That's my address." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. I remember the land lord saying the last person who owned that apartment was a soldier." I said.

"What was the land lord's name?" Steve asked.

"I think her name was Peggy." I said. His eyes grew sad and full of pain. "Did I say something wrong?" I thought as I placed as gentle hand on his shoulder. "Steve?" I said in a concerned tone of voice. He looked at me and asked.

"Is she still alive?"

"No sorry she died a couple months before I joined shield. She was like a mother to me. She talked about a man. She talked very fondly about him. You could tell she loved him." I said. He gave a small nod and went and ate his food. Was Peggy talking about Steve? Maybe, I'm too afraid to ask. The rest of the lunch Steve was quiet, as I just talked casually with Clint.

I was walking past the rooms until I heard the sound of a punch bag and the door was cracked. I peeked inside to see Steve, shirtless punching to bag of sand. He had a really nice back. I stood there as I watched him punch the bag. I felt bad because I had obviously said something at lunch to upset him. I stood there for about five minutes until I knocked on the door.

"Steve?" I asked as I walked in. he stayed facing the bag. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong." I stated as I walked closer.

"[Insert name here]" I heard him say.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I was the man Peggy talked about. I had a date with her before I went down." I heard from him. You could tell that he loved her. Good thing we were only friends… right?

"I'm so sorry." I stated as I stayed in my place. He turned around and looked at me.

"[insert name here] I've only called two girls that I have feelings for. Peggy and…" he stopped talking and turned around. "Please go." He stated. I did as he asked and walked away.

We had landed the helegarer and I was in Brooklyn bring my clothes home to wash them. I walked up my apartment and saw someone at door.

"Captain Rogers." I stated as I looked at him oddly. He turned around his eyes slightly puffy.

"[insert name here]" he said as he looked me over. I smirked and asked.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure." He said as he moved away from my door. I went and unlocked my door.

"I left all the orginal funature. I love it." I stated as I walked in bring my laundry to my room as he looked around. I came back out to the living room. He was looking around when I approached him.

"it's the same." He stated as he looked at me.

"Yup, I thought it looked nice." I stated as I walked towards the kitchen to make me something to eat.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked as I pulled some bread and other sandwhich items.

"I'm good thank you." Steve said I was making a sandwitch when I turned around and Steve putting both of his arms on the counter pinning me.

"[insert name here] I…" he said before his kissed me sweetly. My eyes widden in shock. I was so surprised I didn't even kiss back. He went to leave but I grabbed the back of his leather jacket, pulled him back and kissed him passionately. I liked this captain. I want him to be mine.


End file.
